Hermano protector
by KittyLover1528
Summary: Dipper siempre fue protector con su hermana, y no dejará que nada ni nadie le haga daño, no mientras el este para defenderla. Lo sé no es un muy buen resumen, pero es buena historia!


**Hola a todos! Les traigo una pequeña historia de los hermanos Dipper y Mabel NO ES PINECEST**

 **Amo Gravity Falls, y me encanta todo lo relacionado a eso, es que lo adoro, lloré en el último episodio, bueno les traigo un one shot espero que les guste mucho, es mi primera historia de Gravity Falls así que tenganme piedad, porfis jeje**

 **Ni poseo Gravity Falls son del genio de Alex Hirsch**

La cabaña del misterio estaba en silencio, bueno, no en total silencio, en la habitación que compartian los gemelos, en una de las camas, una niña de trece años lloraba desconsoladamente escondida en su suéter, totalmente empapada, pero en ese momento no le importaba mojar su cama, empapar sus sábanas y luego verse obligada a lavarlo todo, ahora mismo sólo quería llorar, y tal vez esconderse en su suéter por siempre.

Tío Stan no estaba en casa, estaba con Soos presentando alguna nueva atracción en el bosque, Wendy estaba en su día libre, Ford seguramente estaba dormido en su laboratorio y Dipper estaba en el pueblo...

Mabel paro de llorar y tomó su teléfono para llamar a su hermano o a Wendy, pero en lugar de eso presiono el botón equivocado y abrió el Chat que menos quería ver en este momento

*Hola Mabel, soy Harrie, de ayer en la tienda de tu tío*

A Mabel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez

*Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy a las 4:00*

Miro su reloj y eran las 6:00, quien diría que sólo bastarían dos horas para destrozarla

En la puerta de la cabaña, Dipper entraba con la intención de sentarse en el sofá y dormir las próximas 14 horas, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, se paró al pie de las escaleras en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que escucho un sollozo, un sollozo que el conocía bien, corrió por las escaleras tropezando en algunos escalones en el proceso, y abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartia con su hermana.

"¿Mabel?" Pregunto el con cautela, ella saco la cabeza de su suéter y se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Dipper, el noto que ella estaba completamente mojada,pero decidio preguntar después, sólo queria que su hermano la consolara como sólo el podía hacerlo, luego de que la dejó desahogarse y ella se había calmado un poco decidió preguntarle el motivo de su llanto

"¿Que pasó Mabel?"  
"Harrie" dijo ella con un hipo

Dipper bufo molesto, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el nuevo 'interes amoroso' de su hermana, como el hermano sobre protector que era, supuso que era sólo instinto de hermano, no sabía cuanta razón tenía

"¿Que te hizo el?" Le pregunto serio  
"¿Recuerdas nuestra cita de hoy en el restaurante de Linda Susan?" Dipper asintió, ella continuó "Pues, estuvo normal, comimos, charlamos, y luego me llevo afuera, me dijo que quería mostrarme algo" las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir "Pero en cuanto puse un pie afuera, un cubo de agua fría cayó sobre mi cabeza, vi un flash de cámara y luego vi a Pacifica y a sus amigas riéndose, al parecer Pacifica le pagó a ese chicos para hacerme una cruel broma" dijo antes de romper a llorar otra vez

"Ya oí suficiente de esto" dijo Dipper molesto  
"¿Que vas a hacer de Dipper?" Pregunto Mabel preocupada  
"Voy a ir a enseñarle a ese idiota que nadie se mete con mi hermana"  
"No lo hagas Dipper, no quiero que te haga nada por favor" suplico ella  
"Psss Mabel, Raromagedon me enseñó más de lo que puedes imaginar hermanita"

Sin decir más salió de la cabaña dejando a Mabel angustiada

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Dipper se había ido a 'hacer justicia' con el chico que se había atrevido a romperle el corazón a su hermana gemela

Mabel estaba en la tienda con Wendy, a quien había llamado para que la ayudara, quien la había secado y dado apoyo emocional, ahora estaban ambas sentadas en la tienda, esperando a Dipper, quien abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a las chicas, con el pelo revuelto, con hojas en su cabello, tierra y algunos raspones en la cara.

"¡Dipper!" Grito Mabel "¿Que pasó?"  
"Ese chico no va a volver a molestarte hermana" dijo con una sonrisa

Mabel le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y le suavizó la mirada, le dio un inmenso abrazo  
"Muchas gracias hermano, eres el mejor"

Dipper le devolvió el abrazo, nunca iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a su hermana otra vez, ni ahora ni nunca.

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho! Dejenme un comentario con su opinion y con sugerencias**

 **Se acepta de todo desde elogios hasta tomatazos jeje**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
